


Home Run

by sublimeglass



Series: Between the Scenes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Between the Scenes, Gen, Pre-Slash, Stiles + Bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeglass/pseuds/sublimeglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has crafted the perfect werewolf weapon: a baseball bat. A long, hard piece of wood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> Not technically a Between the Scenes, more a "could have been" during the hiatus.

Stiles skidded through the doorway of the loft, slamming the door behind him.

“Gentlemen, prepare to be amazed!” Grinning widely, he flung his arms out with a flourish. 

The occupants were less than amazed. Isaac, wrapped in a stained apron, brandished a smoking fry pan from where he was standing in the kitchen doorway. “The only way you’ll amaze me is if you figure out how to cook this asparagus without it burning.” 

He frowned. They were not properly appreciating his efforts. 

“Nobody has time for your culinary crap dude. While you’re here auditioning for So You Think You Can Cook I have been out concocting _the perfect_ human weapon against werewolves!”

Scott finally glanced up from where he was bent over a stack of DVDs. “You mean like wolfsbane mist?” 

"No, not like-"

"Wolfsbane arrows, right?" Isaac mimed shooting an arrow with a limp strand of asparagus. They stared at the little pool of olive oil on the floor where it landed. 

"Wh- No. Also, that might stain."

Derek just turned a page in his book before offering, “Like wolfsbane bullets?” 

Alright, now he was getting pissed. 

“It’s a BAT. **LOOK AT THIS BAT!** This thing is glorious.” 

Derek sighed and turned another page. Okay, there is no way he could be reading that quickly. “Stiles there is no way you are hurting a werewolf with a bat, even if you rubbed it with wolfsbane. I highly doubt you could even land a hit.”

“I don’t think you understand. This bat took me three weeks to make! It has mountain ash in the core. It’s a solid wood bat, do you know how much it cost to have this made? Specially crafted. Look, here, I even burned a little triskelion on the grip. Cute, huh? I soaked this sucker in wolfsbane for a solid week. IT HAS STUDS. It’s like a little wooden werewolf-smackdown morning glory! This thing is the ultimate in werewolf pain. I call her April.” He finished up, stroking lovingly down the wood grain.

“Dude.” Scott looked slightly impressed.

Derek heaved another sigh and threw his book down carelessly before levering himself off the couch. “Alright, let’s do this.”

“Wha’?”

“Your experiments are either inert or have really stupid side effects like orange hands.” 

Scott scowled from his spot on the floor.

“If this bat is really as powerful as you say, take a stance and hit me with it. Free pass, whack your neighborhood Alpha. I can take it.” 

“You think you can take my bat?” He pointed it at the Alpha in what was clearly meant to be menacing, but appeared more like he was trying to poke him with a stick. Isaac tried to hide his laugh from the doorway. 

“C’mon Stiles, just hit me.” Derek spread his arms, looking smug. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this? We should probably be safe. What if you just..touch it a little.” He demonstrated, running a finger down its length.

“Just do it already.” His smug smile was starting to be shadowed by the impressive power of his eyebrows.

“I mean, I bet you’ve seen a lot of bats before but you’ve never seen one like mine.” Scott’s embarrassed groan rose from the floor.

“It doesn’t look like all that much. What, are you scared? Show me what you’ve got.”

“I don’t know if you can take its full power right away. How about if I just tap you with it?”

“Stiles. Give it to me as hard as you can. You won’t hurt me.” Was that a blush burning his ears? 

“Just the tip?”

“Stiles!”

“If you think you can take it…Alright, brace yourself.” 

*********

By the time Derek cracked his eyes open Scott and Isaac had gone for pizza, and Stiles was curled up in the fading light with Derek's discarded book.

“Hey, you're back! You’ve been knocked out for about 4 hours.”

“I feel like someone tried to kill me.”

“I guess I really _slammed your brains out_.”

“I hate you.”

“At least the bat works!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want all the banter in Season 3, and Stiles' fingers wrapped around a ...bat.
> 
> I don't know anything about wooden baseball bats. Originally he called it "Heather", but with the canon!Heather on the show... Anyway, Stiles is absolutely channeling Jayne.


End file.
